


Freckles

by joz_stankovich (joz_rose)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joz_rose/pseuds/joz_stankovich
Summary: just a bit of fluff and counting freckles in a field
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Freckles

Sunlight warmed your skin, and the hint of a breeze that passed carried the scent of wildflowers with it. The long dry grass of the field swayed in the soft breeze, tickling your sun flushed cheeks and fluttering eyelids and you breathed deeply, a contented sigh falling from your lips at the utter perfection of the day.

Your sigh was echoed from above and you shifted on the soft warm lap under your head, turning your face toward the sound. The sigh became a hum which swelled and rose with the whisper of the wind. Something tickled your nose and you twitched, scrunching your face up until it stopped, but soon it was back again and you opened your eyes to see what the offending party was.

Poised above your face Jaskier held a long piece of grass between his fingers, and as soon as your eyes fluttered open and focused on him he quickly tossed the blade of grass, feigning innocence.

“What are you doing?” You asked, the hint of a laugh on your voice, though you made your face as serious as you could, given the situation.

“Oh nothing, just checking to see if you were awake or not,” Jaskier answered, flashing you a smile as bright as the sun shining overhead, “you looked so peaceful.”

“And so your first thought is to try and wake me up?” Huffing lightly you pouted up at him before pointedly closing your eyes once more, fighting back a smile at his amused chuckle.

Soon he was humming again and you thought you heard him counting? under his breath. The sun darkened and you figured a was a cloud passing by until you felt soft breath ghost over your skin. Peeking open one eye you glanced up to find Jaskier bent over your face once more, close enough to kiss, his lips moving silently as he counted.

“What are you doing _now_?” you asked, narrowing your eyes at him, though unable to wipe the playful smile from your face.

“[Y/N],” he whined, “you’ve made me lose count!”

“Count of _what_?”

“How many adorable freckles grace your beautiful face,” he answered, waxing poetic.

“You’re ridiculous,” you laughed, the rest of your words muffling as Jaskier’s lips found yours, kissing you; the caress soft, but full of passion. When he tried to pull away you reached up, catching his face between your hands and holding him captive.

“Don’t you dare,” you murmured, pulling him back. “I’m not done with you yet.”

“Oh well, if you insist,” he murmured, his lips brushing yours before grinning and kissing you again, over and over.

He never forget how many freckles he counted though that day, vowing to keep counting until he knew them all by heart.


End file.
